life after death
by Animecraz-XD
Summary: scarlet was just walking and minding her own when suddenly, a car came and crashed into her. she died a few hours later and went to heaven. There , she was given another chance at life and was sent to the katekyo hitman reborn world. there she meets her favorite characters including a certain pineapple haired illusionist. mukuroxoc? maybe...
1. the day i died

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

It's amusing. When you're living life, you don't think and when you die, you start thinking. You think about all the things you did in life and you notice that there's things that you could have done better in.

Well that's exactly what I'm doing. You see, I died, got ran over by a car and I didn't even get to do everything I wanted to do with my life yet. Now, I'm here watching my family crying over my death. How stupid. They never really treated me like a daughter a or a sister so why were they crying? Probably tears of joy or just to make the doctors think that they cared.

Anyways, I wasn't really surprised when I woke up floating in midair cause I knew, I knew that I died because I don't think that anybody could survive a hit like that. So there I was, floating in air and watching my family cry to their hearts content. Like I actually give a damn.

I watched them for a few more minutes before I started disappearing into air. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I thought was," WTF!" There was a Huge butt looking like thing in front of me and it smelled.

It suddenly turned around and said," Hmm...you must be the new girl. Well, welcome to heaven!"

I just stared." Who are you and where am I?"

"Didn't ya hear me girl? You're in heaven!"

Oh. Well that's a nice explanation mr. Bigbutt. I looked around the place and notice that there were signs saying " to hell" " next life"

And other similar signs above doorways.

"So, your name's scarlet huh?"

" yeah and you're Mr. Bigbutt"

" That's nice, it's fred to you kid. So, your on the next world list meaning that you get to live a second life before you have to stay here forever..."

I just stared. For once, I didn't understand what the hell someone was talking about.

So I just waited for him to explain.

" what? Oh you want me to explain huh?"

"yea..."

" Well, when people die, they get sent here to get judged. People who committed crimes get sent to hell, people who led a normal life gets sent to heaven and people who did awesome in their life gets a chance at life again! Anyways according to this report, you were abused by your family and yet you never stood up against them. You also did a lot of good deeds so you get another chance at life!"

"Oh... Thanks?" wait...i was never abused. where the heck did he get that from? maybe something happened and he got the wrong information...i don't remember doing any good deeds...well, if you count beating up people the protect your friends good... did mine and someone else's get switched?

man, i feel bad for that person...wait i take that back. i don't feel bad.

in another room where people are judged

"ACHOO!"

"are you okay?"

"yes..."

"anyway, so it seems like that you had a family that couldn't care less about you."

"y-yes."

" you didn't do anything about it."

"yes."

"that's it on your family report. nothing else."

"r-really?"

"yes. why? is there something that isn't written on here?"

"...n-no. it's nothing." _i was abused everyday until i finally dies after they decided to poison me. that isn't important?_

"okay then, you can go straight to heaven!"

back with Scarlet

"I don't have control over which world you end up in but it'll be one you're familiar with so it's okay."

My thoughts went straight to my favorite anime/manga. OMG I had a chance to go to the KHR world!

" This is so you'll know what's going on so the plot won't change. Don't go around telling people what's going to happen keep it to yourself or else i'll have to do something about it and that takes up too much work. You'll also get reborn but your knowledge of things won't change and your name won't get changed."

I slowly nod and Fred stands up so I do the same. He leads me to a door and opens it for me. I take a step inside and everything goes black.

* * *

XD - do you think I went through it to fast?

Scarlet- no. It was slow . Make the chapters shorter next time.

XD- sorry?

Scarlet- anyways please review and tell me how much you love me even thought we just met!


	2. was the day I was reborn

XD- I decided to make a new chapter!

Scarlet- so you're not as lazy as I thought….hmmmm.

XD-hey!

Scarlet- XD doesn't own katekyo hitman reborn only her OCS

XD- that includes scarlet!

Scarlet- …..

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was inside a crib. Above me was a woman with long black hair. Next to her was a man with black hair and both of them were smiling like the best thing ever just happened to them.

I thought and realized that they were my parents and that I was their newborn baby. Even though I still had the mind of a genius 16-year-old, I was in the body of a three-month-old baby. I mentally cursed Fred for making me unable to move freely. That night, in my dream, Fred appeared and scared the living daylight out of me.

"What are you doing in my dreams?"

" ….. I got bored and deiced to pay you a visit…"

I remembered my problem from this morning and started complaining loudly about how I couldn't believe that he placed me into the body of a fricking baby. He countered by saying that I was the only child of one of the most powerful mafia family that was only second to the Vongloa. The family that I belonged to was the Fiore family. This was how my dream mostly went with me complaining and Fred countering my super annoying complains. At the end of my dream, he told me that he'll probably be visiting me once a year on the same date. So I woke up and the years passed by in a flash.

I was twelve when my parents decided that I was old enough to go to a birthday party for the Vongola ninth's son, Xanxus. They also noticed that I was a lot more mature than a person my age should be. So there I was, standing next to my parents and facing the ninth and Xanxus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ninth."

"No, the pleasure's mine scarlet. Or should I say the Fiore family's tenth boss?"

I smiled and said," Scarlet is fine ninth."

He smiled and said," then you should call me Timeto."

I smiled "Tim it is then!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Scarlet, this is my son, Xanxus."

XD- finished at last! I had to rack my brain for ideas!

Scarlet- that just shows how uncreative and lazy you are.

XD- how mean! Any way, please read and review and tell me things that I can improve on because I feel that my writing is not perfect and it needs to be perfect! TTATT


	3. then i meet the son of the volgola

XD- hello! I'm back with another chapter!

Scarlet- we don't have time to chit-chat. XD doesn't own katekyo hitman reborn. Only her ocs.

I stared at Xanxus and he stared back.

"Hello Xanxus" I tested. I knew that he had a short temper and was violent when someone got on

his bad side. I saw what he did to Squalo and I would like to say that I don't want that happening

to me.

"Scarlet" he replied acknowledging me.

I smiled. So he doesn't think that I'm a piece of trash. Good. I started a conversation with him and when I asked him questions, he replied with a word or two. Oh well. At least he answered me. Other people came and tried to talk to him but he ignored them. At the end of the party, Tim asked me to come again sometime.

"How about next Sunday? I'm pretty sure that I don't have lessons."

"Sure."

We left and I returned next Sunday. I was shown around the place and I met Xanxus again. We started a conversation and everything was well until I heard an explosion. I ran towards the place and saw smoke all around the place. Then I saw a figure in the smoke and out appeared a man with blond hair he then went onto tripping over his own foot.

I took a closer look and my suspicions were confirmed.

It was-

XD- pretty short huh?

Scarlet- you're really lazy you know?

XD-

Scarlet- please read and review. This idiot next to me probably will make the next chapter longer if you do.


	4. Tim then told me about Tsuna

XD-OMG! I just got my first review!

Scarlet- she went crazy.

XD- so happy!

Scarlet- yep definitely went crazy.

XD- I don't own KHR but like said in all my other chapters, I own you so watch your mouth.

It was Dino Cavallone, the tenth boss of the Cavallone family. Gosh, he looks even cuter in real life. I stood there staring at him he just sat there coughing from the smoke until I decided to speak up.

"You're covered in dust and smoke is that how you want other people to see you? Gosh you even tripped over your own foot. How clumsy are you?"

He looked up and saw me and blushed from embarrassment. I smiled. He looked even cuter that way. I held out a hand for him and he took it. Suddenly, we heard a yell.

"Boss! Are you okay?!"

Romario came running towards us with a few other people that I don't know. Dino laughed and said that he was okay. I decided to butt in.

"Expect for the fact that he's covered in dust and has a sprained ankle and a few scratches on his face."

Both of them looked surprised for different reasons. Romario didn't know that I was there and Dino was surprised that I could see that he had a sprained ankle even though he tried to hide it.

"No offence, but your acting isn't that good. I saw you wince when I helped you up."

"Ha-ha. I should really work on it huh?"

"BOSS! You have a sprained ankle?! We have to get it treated right away!"

That's Romario for you. Always worrying about his boss. Just like a mom and her child.

"Scarlet! Dino! Are you guys okay?"

We turned and saw Tim running towards us. Pretty fast for an old guy. How old was he anyway?

"We're fine. Expect Dino-san who has a sprained ankle." I replied.

Get him treated right away! Romario! Bring him to the hospital!"

"H-hey. I'm not that hurt! Just a sprained ankle. Nothing more!"

They took him to the hospital against his protests. I stood there the whole entire time watching them talk. It was quite amusing. Dino was being carried princess style by Romario down the hall. I stifled a laugh and Tim noticed me. We had a nice chat and most of it was about Dino. He asked me questions like how do you like him? Do you think that he's a good boss? I answered with one word each time. I learned it from Xanxus. By talking to him, I learned that even the hardest questions could be answered with one word if you choose the right one.

Later Dino returned in a cast and crutches.

"They went too far didn't they?" I asked

"Definitely" he replied

We then struck up a conversation and talked until some came a said that the Ninth was looking for us. When we got to where the ninth was, I noticed that Tsuna's dad, Iemitsu was there. We said quick greetings and Tim started to explain why he called us here.

"I called you guys here because I want to talk about the next Vongloa boss."

"So that's why Xanxus isn't here" I muttered to myself

"But isn't Xanxus supposed to be the tenth? All the other candidates either died or got murdered right?"

"You're right about my sons being dead…..but, you're wrong about there being no other candidates expect for Xanxus."

"So there's another candidate?"

"Yes his name is-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu's son….." I suddenly said.

Everybody there was surprised because nobody was supposed to know about him expect for a selected few.

"You're right but how did you know?" Iemitsu asked.

"The Fiore family is famous for the boss's family members' ability to know all sorts of information. I should be ashamed of myself for being surprised." Tim replied for me.

"The Fiore Family huh?"

"You didn't know?" Tim asked surprised

"Dino is smart but I never told him which family I'm from since he never asked." I replied for him.

He looked relived and gave me a 'you just saved my life' look. I smiled in return. Tim continued on his speech and he told me that when he's fourteen, he'll send somebody to train him and make him into a great boss. Then he told me that since Tsuna was the same age as me, I'll have to go and help Tsuna's tutor on protecting him by going to his school and helping him get through it. I of course, agreed because I was itching to touch his gravity defying hair. When I watch the anime, I always get an urge to ruffle his hair until he died. (XD-Creepy right? But I bet that everyone probably got that feeling at least once.)

"So technically, he's like my younger brother?" Dino asked.

"I guess." Replied Tim and Iemitsu

"cool, I'll treat him the way I treat my younger brother that I never had and never will have."

They laughed at that statement. I was still thinking about Tsuna. I'm twelve and Tsuna meets Reborn when he's fourteen so that's another two years until I can touch his hair…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want to touch his hair now! I can't wait **TWO** fricking long years that'll be even longer since I know that I'll get to meet Tsuna!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh, my life is over. I'll be dead before I can meet him! Why is the world so cruel?!

XD- haha! a longer chapter for my first reviewer!

Scarlet- hey. How about asking the readers to write requests to whats going to happen next in the story? It'll make the story more exciting for me anyway.

XD-…..SCARLET! YOU'RE A GENIUS! I'll do exactly that….. but if you do plan on giving me a request, don't make it impossible like asking me to kill someone that's needed in the story.

XD- please read and review! Gimme your requests and thoughts about my story! I would really appreciate it!


	5. and i went to japan

XD- a new chapter!

Scarlet- yay! Finally! I get to meet Tsuna's fluffy brown hair!

XD- hey! Don't spoil the story!

Scarlet- that's what you get when you let me read the story beforehand. Anyway, I really liked the part whe-

XD- STOP! No more spoilers! I don't own KHR. So onto the story.

FINALLY!

TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED!

TSUNA'S HAIR! HERE I COME!

I was jumping around the place all morning when I found out that two years have passed. And in just a few minutes I was going off to the airport. I couldn't wait! They already filled out my transfer application so I could start school next week even though I would arrive there tomorrow. They wanted me to explore the place before I have to lose 8 hours of my life every Monday –Friday. How nice and thoughtful of them.

They said that I was moving into a hotel's penthouse with a maid and butler. UGH. This is the part that I hate the most. Why? Because the hotel I'm living in is five stars and that means that other rich people will be staying there and rich people like to suck up to richer people. After we landed, I met my maid and butler and they drove me to the hotel. I mentally prepared myself for the dangers that were behind the doors to the hotel. 'This is all for Tsuna's hair, this all for Tsuna's hair, This is all for Tsuna's hair…'. I walked in and quickly decided that Tsuna's hair wasn't worth it.

"Fiore-san! You look really nice today!"

"Fiore-san! I like you're outfit! Where did you buy it?!"

"Fiore-san!"

Blah blah blah! That's all I was hearing because everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs trying to catch my attention. My maid, Lisa led me through the crowd and into an elevator while my butler, Lark tried to hold backs the people. I felt bad for Lark because the people were starting to flirt with him because he was kind of good looking and he was my butler. Gosh! I hope he comes back alive.

When we arrived, I was led to my room and Lisa told me to rest because tomorrow morning would be hell. The next day, I woke up at 4:30 and went out. I wanted to get out before the animals woke (my new nickname for the people who tried to mob me yesterday.) I started daydreaming and walked on, not paying attention to my surrounding and then suddenly, I heard a yell.

"I will extremely train for tomorrows fight!"

I knew exactly who it was. Sasagawa Ryohei. Tsuna's sun guardian. I saw his figure getting closer and closer until he stopped in front of me.

"Hello! Are you extremely also doing extreme training?!"

"Umm….No…."

"Then you should come with me!"

"Wa-wait! I said that I wasn't training!"

He dragged me anyways. We ran around Namimori ten times. When we finished, he was panting and I just stood there not even sweating. My trainers back in Italy made me do worse and after years and years of training, I had an extremely large amount of stamina. I'm not bragging. Just giving you guys a hint of how my torturous childhood was like.

"What's you're name? Mine's Sasagawa Ryohei! My favorite motto is 'EXTREME!"

"Scarlet, Fiore Scarlet…. I don't have a favorite motto…. I have to go. I think breakfast I ready…."

We said our good-byes and I walked away while he continued his training. It was six when I got back and the lobby was already filled with people so I decided to take the long way up. I went around the hotel and found another way in the parking lot. It had a lot of stairs but I decided that it was better than having to face animals. When I arrived, Lark greeted me and led me to the kitchen. There, was a counter in the shape of an 'L' with around 8 chairs surrounding it. (4 on each side)

I sat in the chair in front of the meal and stared eating.

"Miss, your uniform has arrived."

"Miss, I need to go shopping for supplies and grocery, so if you'll excuse me."

After breakfast, I turned to Lisa (Lark went shopping) and asked her what should we do.

"I need to clean the place since it hasn't been used for a long time. You can go anywhere but the Ninth said that you have to tell us before you go."

"Then….. I want to go to the shopping district! I'll be back around 6!"

" okay then miss, if you'll excuse me I need to get to cleaning."

"sure! Oh do you want anything?"

"….some teriyaki would be nice….."

"Teriyaki it it!"

I grabbed a bag and stuffed my wallet, phone, a notebook, a pencil case, and some tissues into it. I ran out and went out the parking lot way. I arrived at the shopping district a few minutes later and immediately went on a hunt for things that I needed. At the end of my hunt, I had around five large bags. I saw a cake shop and went in. There, I saw Kyoko in front of the counter buying cake. I walked up beside her and looked at the cakes trying to decide which ones I was going to buy. A hand went I front of my face and pointed at a shortcake that looked plain.

"This shortcake is good…"

I looked up and saw Kyoko. I smiled and thanked her.

"I would like this please and give me the full version"

Then I started up a conversation with her and I gave her some of my cake since she was almost drooling watching me eat some of the cake. We talked until we heard someone.

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ah! Over here Onii-san!"

Then Ryohei came over and noticed me.

"Hey! You're that extreme girl from this morning! Scarlet!"

"Yea…. Nice to see you too Ryohei-san."

So then the three of us chatted until I said that I was supposed to go home at six and it was 5:50. So I said good-bye and headed off. That is until I saw a teriyaki stand and I remembered that I had to buy some for Lisa. I bought some and headed off to the hotel.

When I got back, Lark was there and he bought grocery and I was looking through it when I saw something that I loved.

PINEAPPLES!

XD-done~

Scarlet-hmmm….. pretty long.

XD- thanks!

Scarlet- for you that is.

XD- I take it back

Scarlet- read and review people.


	6. and met Sawada Tsunayoshi

XD-Chapter 6! Done!

Scarlet- took you long enough.

XD-sorry, like I said in my other story, my computer broke.

Scarlet- well XD doesn't own KHR

* * *

I ate pineapple all night long. That is until Lark decided that it was enough and took them away. Curse you Lark!

Anyway, I start school today and I got a letter from Tim. He said that Reborn wasn't informed about me and that he doesn't know who I am. I wonder how he was able to do that? Any way, he also said that today was when he met Reborn. So today was the first time that Tsuna got shot with the dying will bullet. Cool.

I was at the gate of the school when I saw kyoko and then, Sawada came and asked her out. I almost laughed. It was even funnier I real life and up close! I kept my cool and walked to the principal's office and a lot of things happened.

"Class, we have a new student. Come in."

I walked in and everybody stared at my scarlet hair with black streaks in it. (just so you know, Scarlet has natural scarlet hair, she had it in her past life. Her parents in this world though, have black hair. So the streaks in her hair aren't highlights but are naturally black.)

"Class, this is Fiore Scarlet. She's a transfer student from Italy."

People stared. I didn't like it at all.

"Fiore-san? Say something."

"I'm Fiore Scarlet. Nice to meet you." I stated blankly

Most of them shivered. One guy sitting in the back just sat there and smiled like an idiot. Wait. It's Yamamoto. He is and idiot. I was put in the last seat in the last row. The teacher can't see me like this. Since I was all the way at the back of the room, people were in front me so they blocked me from the teacher's sight. Also, I hate to admit it but I was short for my age (she was short in her past life too.) so I was completely blocked from the teacher's sight. Lucky me~

The whole entire time, I was staring at Tsuna's hair. Until the bell ran, starting lunch. Then Kyoko came along with Hana.

"Scarlet! I didn't know that you were going to this school!"

"you never asked me."

"haha. Do you want to eat lunch with us? This is my best friend, Kurokawa Hana!"

We exchanged greetings and I ate lunch with them. Until the bell ran and I realized that I didn't touch Tsuna's hair yet. Damn. Nothing much happened and before I knew it, it was already the next day. We had PE last period and we had to jump over bars. Seems fun. I watched a lot of animes and the ones with schools almost always had the main character do that and I was excited but I didn't show it.

Then it was finally my turn. I ran, jumped, landed perfectly. I found it boring. So everybody who passed was told to stand on one side of the place and the people who failed were asked to stand on the other. So there were levels and everybody started at one everytime they had to do this. I was sitting there, listing to Hana and kyoko talk until I heard "Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

I looked up and saw him run and jump next. He barely touched the bar and passed. So he was able to pass one huh?

I passed 2 easily and so did most of the class but when it was Sawada's turn, he like the last time, barely missed it.

3 was a piece of cake, how boring….. Sawada also barely passed but I saw his shirt bursh against the pole. I bet only I noticed. He'll probably fail the next one.

And he did. Then, on five, other people started failing until we reached ten. I noticed that only five people were left, including me. On eleven, one failed. 4 left. 13, another failed. 3. 15, another. 2. this went on until 20. I decided that I was bored out of my mind so I failed purposely. The other person went on until 25. The height of a one story building.

I inwardly gave her a round of applause this girl was good. Next, we had to form groups to play a game whose title I have long forgotten. I think it was bolleyball…or something like it. So the coach chose captains and the captains chose players. I was one of the first ones chosen. Then only Sawada was left. I wanted to tell the captain to let him on the team but I didn't know who he was. So I just stood there looking away from Sawada. Them Yamamoto, who was on my team told the captain to choose him.

So I was on the same team as Tsuna. cool. We started and a good ten minutes later, there was only three people left on each team. Me, Yamamoto, and Tsuna. He was trying to hide in with the crowd who lost. On the other team was the girl who could jump over a one story building and 2 others who I didn't know.

Anyway, it was closing to the end of the day so the teacher said that whichever team has a fewer number of players lose. So the other team people stared aiming at Tsuna. How stupid. I'm not letting them win. So I went over to him and and stood there. When a ball came at him, I caught it and threw it back aiming at the head of the person. He was able to dodge it.

Yamamoto saw that I was going to help Tsuna so he stayed focused on getting a person out. He threw with a lot of force and the other team ran away thanks to fear. So I was pushing and pulling Tsuna around the place, catching the ball and throwing it back once in a while until Tsuna decided to trip over a stray ball pulling me along with him. A ball came and hit him right in the middle of his face when I was getting up.

We lost and I was walking down the hall with Kyoko since Hana was at her club meeting. She told me that the losing team had to clean up and I noticed that everybody in my team was there. I excused myself and left towards the gym. I found Tsuna there staring out the window. I'm guessing at kyoko.

"if you stop staring at Kyoko, maybe you'll be able to leave faster."

"F-Fiore-san!wh-what are you doing here?"

" help."

" why? People always leave me to clean up the gym when we lose. I made us lose so-"

"actually, I did since I let you trip."

He looked stunned and so I went over and helped in cleaning the gym. When we finished, he thanked me and I got a great idea.

"I owe you. Thanks again Fiore-san"

"I know what you can do."

"Wh-what?"

"Stay still"

He did, I went over and touched his hair. It was the softest thing ever! I started ruffling his hair and he looked confused and scared.

"Fi-Fiore-san?"

"there. Pay back done. Your hair I softer than it looks and It already looks so soft." I smiled but only a small one.

He just stared.

"Well, I gotta go bye!"

I waved and ran away. On the way hame. I was in heaven. His hair was just so soft. Oh gosh! I think I might like it more than pineapples.

Pineapples or hair…

Nahhhhhh. I like pineapples a lot more.

I walked home and got ready for tomorrow. Gokudera was coming tomorrow. Cool~

* * *

XD-Done!

Scarlet- finally! Tsuna's hair!

XD- hahaha! Scarlet you're so funny.

Scarlet-why?

XD- pineapples or hair?

Scarlet- pineapples of course!

XD-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Read HAHAHAHAHA…and …hahaha…revi….REVIEW!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scarlet-…..


	7. Rokudo Mukuro makes his appearance

XD-hello...

Scarlet-what's wrong with you?

XD-nothing...

Scarlet-really now?

XD-yes...

Scarlet-...

XD-...

Scarlet-...

XD-...-*gets cut off being quiet*

Scarlet-GAH! TALK ALREADY!

* * *

XD- I don't own KHR. Only my ocs...

I woke up at 7:00 and left for school at 7:30. I arrived at 8:00 and class started at 8:20. Gokudera was introduced at 8:25 and was his fan-club.

At lunch, I was going to follow Tsuna but then Kyoko and Hana got to me before I could do anything and was forced to eat with them. Later, we heard some explosions and I was going to go before realizing that if I went, Kyoko and Hana would follow.

So I stayed against my mind's wishes. Screw you mind. I'm in charge here. Later, Tsuna and Gokudera came in and I knew that Tsuna just got his Storm Guardian and I wasn't there to see it happen.

My life sucks.

Wait. I take that back. It's awesome. Any ways, we had PE again today and the team that Tsuna was on lost. I wasn't on it. They left him to clean up and I was going to help him when realized that Yamamoto was going to ask for advice.

I wasn't suppose to mess up the plot so I decided against it. Kyoko decided that she would show me around town and so here I am. Standing in the middle a neighborhood that I didn't recognize and Kyoko wasn't with me.

We got separated somehow and now, I'm lost. That is until I bumped into someone.

"ah. Sawada."

"Fiore-san! What are yo doing here?"

time to tease him a bit.

"Kyoko wanted to show me around town but then we got separated and I got lost."

"o-oh..."

I spotted Kyoko somewhere behind him and I started walking towards her. He thought that I was going to do something to him and looked scared until I walked past him.

"I take that back. I see her."

he the went onto turning around and when he saw her. He turned into a tomato...if only he had green hair...wait...what if he turned yellow and had green hair!? He'll look like a

PINEAPPLE!

Would I eat him?...

wait. I'm not a cannibal... nahhh... I won't eat him.

Anyway. I was thinking and walking at the same time and before I could do anything. I walked into a pole.

Epic fail Scarlet.

Kyoko came running over and asked if I was okay. I had a huge bump on my forehead that looked very unrealistic since I just only bumped into it. Curse the way anime makes everything seem so painful...

a few weeks later, I was dreaming of a pineapple when the pineapple suddenly grew a body, arms, and legs. Then, it turned purple. OMG.

"..."

the pineapple turned and what I saw made me scream.

Rokudo Mukuro.

THE Rokudo Mukuro. The pineapple haired magician! I almost fainted but I kepty my cool. Though just barely. You see, out of all the characters, he's my favorite. And his hair being in the shape of a pineapple was not the reason to why I like him the best.(XD-lie. It is the reason.)

"Kufufufu. Seems like we found an interesting person...and what might your name be?"

there it is! His infamous laugh!

"...Fiore. Fiore Scarlet."

"...a mafia family huh?"

"...you could say that..."

I forgot! He hated the Mafia! Noooooooo! Is he going to hate me too?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (XD- fan-girl mode!LOL) don't hate me!

Shut up! Who cares if he hated you or not.

I do! That's who!

Well, I don't care!

Yes you do care!

No I don't !

Yes yo do! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes!

I stopped when I realized that I was fighting with my own mind...i need to see a doctor...

I looked over at Mukuro and he was giving me an amused look.

"what's so funny?"

"Fufufu, the way your expression changes every second. You look constipated."

I was about to reply when everything went black and I woke up.

I got up and went to school. At the front gate, I noticed that more of Hibari's minions were there.

oh. we were in the ark where Mukuro tried to take over Tsuna's body.

So I decided to skip school and meet Mukuro before the rest do. I was stupid. I forgot all about the fact that M.M, Birds, and Lancia.

So I just strolled in and before I knew it, I was surrounded.

"who are you? Are you here to kill Mukuro-chan?"

I stared at her."i want to talk to him."

Lancia then decided to speak."i'm here. What do you want?"

I looked at him."No..."

"No?"

"you...you're not Mukuro..."

they looked surprised

"how do you know?"

"... he told me himself that his name was Rokudo Mukuro and when I spoke to him, he had pineapple hair and was paler, skinner, and shorter than you. Younger even."

they then decided to tie me up with rope that I could easily break through and brought me to Mukuro.

When he saw me, he looked surprised for a second before smirking.

"oya, oya. I dodn't expect that I would see you so soon. Scarlet.~"

I mentally cringed. The way he said it reminded me of this magician/clown in another anime that I watched...i think his name was Hi...Hisuko?...no ...Hisoku?...Ah! Hisoka! Yea! Hisoka! That was his name!

He chuckled."you look constipated again, Scarlet."

"...i don't need to hear that from a perverted purple Pineapple (XD-...P.P.P. Is what i'm going to call it.) dude that goes around taking over the bodies of innocent girls and making them changed their hairstyle to match yours."

he looked surprised and I was like. Oh shit. I messed up big time. Will Fred kill me for this?

* * *

The world may never know~

XD-done!

Scarlet-...

XD-?

Scarlet-...

XD-oh. So you're going to be the quiet one huh?

Scarlet-...

XD-*sigh* read and review people


	8. i make an awesome escape

XD-hell-

Scarlet- finally! A new chapter! What took you so long?

XD- I was working on another story that I find a lot more interesting than this one.

Scarlet- what?! What can be more interesting than this?

XD-apparently my other story

Scarlet-oh.

XD- yea! It's the best one yet! I love it the most!

Scarlet-….

XD- just kidding. I was trying to get all my stories on the same chapter.

Scarlet- this is getting boring. Hurry up and do the disclaimer so we can start the story.

XD-fine. I don't own KHR.

_Oh shit. I messed up big time. Will Fred kill me for this?_

Yes. Yes he did kill me on the spot and I died….again.

The end.

Screw that. Did you guys think that the story would actually end here? No way!

Anyway, I stood there for who knows how long, staring at the guy sitting on the couch in front. Think you're all that huh? Sitting in that couch while making me stand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget that I even said anything."

"….. you know, I think you're weird."

"Great! The feeling's mutual."

"Kufufufu-"

"Is that how you laugh?"

"Laugh?"

"Yea.. you know the Kufufufu thing."

"….yes… I guess."

"You're weirder than me then. I mean, normal people laugh like hahaha or just start it off with a muwha. Others go hehehe and I've met a lot of people but you, you're the only person that I've met that laughs like that."

"….what are you trying to say through this?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to do all that to your laugh to stand out."

He looked confused.

"Your hair stands out enough already to leave an impression"

And after I said that, I started laughing. I heard some giggling and chuckling behind me. Mukuro just grew ticks.

"oya oya awful brave of you to say considering your position."

"…not really…I've said worse stuff in worse positions. For example, there was this one time when I was taking a stroll in town and then suddenly, a bunch of people came and kidnapped me. They took me to this place and locked me up in a room, telling me to keep quiet."

"You didn't listen to them didn't you?"

"No shit Sherlock. I just started talking and talking and talking non-stop. They got so annoyed that they beat me up after a few hours of my rambling."

"With just your talking?"

"Well, I did ask a heck lot of questions that probably would've not done me any good. Anyway, so after they beat me up, they thought that I was finally going to listen to them but instead, I just started talking louder and louder until it annoyed them so much that they threatened me with a gun. But, I just kept on talking and after a few minutes, they were going to shoot but the wall came crumbling down and there stood some people from and allying family. I was saved and everybody lived happily ever after."

"Well, that was an interesting story."

"I know. Well! Won't you look at the time! I gotta go. Don't have time to tell another story. Bye!"

And so, I turned and started walking out of the place. That is, until Mukuro's cronies blocked my way.

"kfufufufu, did you think that I would let you go after all that?"

"whoa. That just sounded plain weird. I wonder why? "

"are you trying to get killed byon?"

"are you a seriously fu*ked up dog? "

"I'm going to kill you byon!"

"…"

"Too scared to say anything?! You're just all talk in the end byon!"

He then came running at me and changed into kong channel. He never reached me.

"kufufufu, ken, I didn't tell you to attack her did i?"

"Mukuro-san!"

Great! The perfect chance to run away! Wait for it…. I took a few steps backwards so I was standing behind all of them, then I took a few steps to the right making me right in front of the gate.

NOW!

I sprinted forward at top speed and ran non-stop home.

MUKURO'S POV

While I was busy talking to ken, someone tapped my shoulder.

"um… Mukuro-san…"

I turned,"What?"

"the girl.."

"what about her?"

"she ran away while we were talking…"

XD-sooooooooo? How was it? I banned Scarlet from being here. She was making comments, comments that can never be heard. So, I decided that I'm not updating until either I get a review or Scarlet apologizes to me for everything that she did.

*loud banging in the background.*


	9. notice (please read!)

XD- so, I decided to update after realizing that I'm not going to get more reviews… scarlet is still not allowed here. I also-

*loud banging can be heard in the background*

XD -I also-

*banging gets louder*

XD-I ALSO WANT-

*banging gets out of control*

XD-OH MY GOSH! SCARLET! GO DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY!

*banging stops*

XD- anyway, what I was trying to say would be that since I am the lazy person I am, I decided that the length of the chapters will depend on the reviews I get. Each review equals to 200/100 words.(it's my choice~) So, the next chapter is going to be 400 words long since this is an author's note.( i might write more.)

Oh yea! I decided that I'll _**try **_( the try is bolded, underlined , and italic.) to update every week or every other week depending on how lazy I am.

See you in the next chapter!


	10. pancakes are the devil

XD-hello! Scarlet is still not allowed here. I need more reviews. The story is getting nowhere! I don't know anything anymore!

I realize that I should just get to the story! I don't own KHR!

* * *

When I arrive at the hotel, I completely forgot about the crazy people that live there and walk inside… THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!

"FIORE-SAMA!"

"gah!"

A group of people came and start to talk to me like we are friends or something.

"no! stay away!"

I'm ignored.

"don't touch me!"

Apparently, its ignore the person you're harassing day.

"NOOO! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!"

I disappear into a pool of people. People who are way too close for my own good.

"..g-getting…dizzy….not..enough…space…"

I see black dots. Then I see black.

I wake up and fell around me.

Soft, fluffy,…

"Bed?"

"you're awake."

"huh?oh it's just you."

"breakfast is ready."

"sure."

I got up and head towards to kitchen. There, I see pancakes.

"no."

"did you say something Miss?"

""no…just no."

"im sorry. Could you explain?"

"no. I refuse to eat those…thingies."

"do you mean the pancakes?"

"yea. "

"may I ask why?"

"I'd rather not."

The pancakes were getting to me. I think im going to puke.

"hurry up and take them away!"

"im sorry Miss but the master told me to give you pancakes every time you collapse."

"my old man?"

"yes."

"how could that bastard…"

"so, Miss, you have to eat it even if I have to force it down your throat."

When I left the place. My face is a nice and normal shade of green. Perfectly fine.

Not. When I got to school, the first thing that I did is run to the bathroom and puke up all the soft and fluffy food that isn't so fluffy anymore.

The place smells like a dumpster after I'm done throwing up what little nutrition I had in my tummy. When I get to class, the teacher gets up and tells me to go to the nurse's office after taking one look at my still green face.

"oh my! What happened?"

"..p…pa…pancakes…"

"pancakes?"

"they make me throw up."

"so you saw pancakes?"

" and ate them…urg…another wave…..c…coming….n..need..s-sink…"

BELG. There goes the rest of my breakfast. And probably the nurse's breakfast too. Her face is also turning green. It's the effect I have on people. The next thing I know, im in my bed. Sleeping.

Wonder if ill see PPP again? (refer back to the end od chapter 7)

"kufufufu, nice to see you again, Scarlet."

"y…yea…..you . ..P….P..PPP"

"PPPPP?"

"n… "

"may I ask what that means?"

"I'd …ra…rather not…tell ohm gosh, here comes another…"

There goes last night's dinner. Poor me, I actually like steak. Mukuro's face also turned green. After I finish.

" I feel so much better now!"

"what was that?"

"the work of pancakes. Didn't know that you can puke in dreams."

"pancakes?"

"ugh… please don't mention them right now or I might lose yesterday's lunch too. "

Damn, I didn't know that hangovers work with throwing up too. I grad the nearest thing and cling onto it tightly until I could tell up from down. I also didn't know that the nearest thing is Mukuro's arm.

There's a lot of things that I don't know huh?

"Scarlet, I need to inform you that you are clinging onto my arm."

"no shit Sherlock. Now shut up for a second." I replied monotone.

The exact opposite of me inner-self.

In my brain or heart, the place is in turmoil.

'OH MY GOSH! IM TOUCHING MUKURO!'

'THE INFAMOUS ROKUDO MUKURO!'

'I THINK ILL BE ABLE TO DIE HAPPY NOW!'

Shit, I feel a blush coming. Gotta do something before he notices.

"are you sick? Your face is red"

"….s-shut up…"

As much as I would like to stay like this forever, I need to wake up!

"Mukuro, pinch me."

No response.

"hurry up!"

Still no response.

"GODDAMMIT! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!"

There goes my temper. Did I mention that I tend to lose my temper when people don't listen to me?

I pinch myself…hard. I started bleeding. Who cares, it'll be gone when I wake up.

Black.

"kufufufu, you better get that treated ."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Miss! Are you okay?"

"…w..what?"

"you pinched yourself in your sleep, Lark went to get the medicine kit."

Realization hit me like a brick.

"goddamn that bastard… he knew all along…"

* * *

XD- so…Scarlet is being restrained by some of my other ocs. After she read bout what I made her eat, she snapped.

Ahhhhhh. I feel bad for Alice and Nanagi…..

*shouts can be heard in the background.*

"XD! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Scarlet! Calm down!"

"S-scarlet-san! P-please stay s-still!"

XD- HEY! BE HAPPY I DIDN'T LET YOU DIE IN A HOLE!


	11. and sleep is the angel

Hello! It's just me today since I had to call Vindice and lock Scarlet up for trying to kill me while I was taking a nap.

Oh yea. I also noticed that all of my ideas arent working so im stopping the reviews equals words thingy. So now, I can update whenever I want! Yay for the super lazy me!

* * *

I don't own KHR have fun reading.

My eyes open and turn to look at the alarm clock.

7:50 AM

"oh shit!"

I jump out of my soft, fluffy, and very comfy bed and rush to the closet. I stop in front of it.

1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds...

I turn around and jump back into bed.

"oh well, who cares... I like sleep more."

"Miss? You're going to be late for school if you don't get up now."

"tell them that I'm sick or something."

"I'm sorry but i cant do that. Master ordered me to make sure that you go to school everyday no matter what."

"the Bastard isn't here right now."

"it's an order that-"

I turn to face Lark and give him a death glare. He freezes.

"the Bastard isn't here. But I am. So if you don't want to die, shut up go away."

"miss, -p-please stop joking around."

"who says i'm joking? I've killed before and what makes you think that I won't kill you?"

he goes pale and leaves the room. Quietly.

I fall face first into my pillow.

" order my ass. That Bastard can't make me do shit." I mumble into my pillow.

1:00 AM

"Miss?"

"door's open."

"miss. It's time for lunch."

"coming~"

I jump out of bed, still in my pajamas. A navy blue tee and gray shorts.( the ones that are like sweat pants but are short like those mini shorts. I suck at explaining things.)

"whats for lunch?"

"spaghetti."

"cool. Where's Lark?"

"he's been in is room the whole time after you scared him to death."

"thats nice. Hey, can I get some pineapple juice?"

"sure."

I need to do something about my mood swings. I don't even know why I was mad at him. Better apologize to him.

I turn and look at the spaghetti and pineapple juice.

"...right after lunch."

10 minutes later.

"okay, now i'm going to apolo-"

"miss? I have pineapple flavored pudding if yo-"

"RIGHT AFTER THE PUDDIGN THEN!"

5 minutes later

"okay! Now i'm goi-"

"miss?"

"Now what?!"

"i'm going shopping."

"okay."

she leaves and I tun around and head towards Lark's room.

Wait.

Where is his room?

"shittttttttt. This place is freaking huge! Where the hell am I?!"

it's been around 15 minutes since I started my adventure.

One that I never want to go on again. I forgot completely about my super horrible sense of direction.

"didn't I just pass by this living room? Wait! Lark said that his room is next to study #4!"

hold on, the rooms i've passed by so far...

kitchen #2, living room #5, study#2, bathroom#5, living room #2, study #4, storage room#2, kitche-

study#4! I passed it!

I turn around and start running down the hallway. Taking a turn here and there.

Living room #2. if I remember the way this place is set up...

"the study must be somewhere in this direction!"

5 minutes later.

"SHITTT! I got the map right but I went the wrong way! It's in the opposite direction!"

I turn around and start running again.

10 minutes later.

"aw fu**! It's to the right!"

I turn again and start running. My memory is better than a normal person's but whats the use of having a map inside your brain if you can't use it properly?

When am I going to reach his room?

* * *

Lark, when I find you, just you wait.

XD-so, this chapter was made having nothing to do with the story plot because Mr. internet decided to be an ass and stop working. By now it should be back but i'm too lazy to type a new chapter. So if you want a chapter that will continue the last one, wait until next week.

Note: the next chapter is HIGHLY LIKELY to come in two weeks.


	12. we get back on track

XD-hey! So I lied about this chapter coming out in two weeks, I think. But I have a really good reason. …..SCHOOL STARTEDDDDDDDDDDD!NOOOOOOOOO! that's even than a angry Scarlet! So, because of school, updating will be almost impossible unless I have no hw.

Scarlet-zzzzzzzzzzzz... .z soooooo borringngggggggggggg...

Disclaimer- …...noo...dont remind meh.

so. after a longgggggggg time, I was able to find Lark's room.

And now, i'm here, on the ground next to the school gate...bleeding. I got up.

"oh my fu****g god! Kyoya!...-sempai. What the hell was that for?!"

"you're late. Punishment."

"what?!"

I look at my watch. 8:00 AM...05 seconds...6...7...8...9...

"...it's just 10 seconds. I'm 10 seconds late and you smack me in the head with that hardass tonfa f yours." I mumble to myself.

"20 seconds." he got into a attacking stance.

"...bye." I sprinted past him and headed for homeroom.

"FIORE. You're absent and then come late to my class?!"

"...sorry?"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! DO THIS AGAIN AND YOU GET DETENTION!"

"yes sir..." I walk towards my seat and sat down.

Lunch.

"Scarlet-san! What happened to you yesterday?"

"Scarlet-san? I thought it was Fiore-san."

he blushed."..."

"hahaha! It's fine! In fact! Drop the san! Call me Scarlet." I smile at him.

"o-okay! S-so what happened to you yesterday?"

"i didn't want to go to school."

"that's it?! stupid woman! You made the 10th worried!"

"where did you come from Hayato?"

"i was here the whole time! Don't call me Hayato!"

"why not?...,"i smirked,"hayato?"

"STUPID WOMAN! I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!"

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down!"

"yea, Hayato. Calm down."

'you're not making this any better!' Is what I bet Tsuna's thinking.

"mahhh. We should all get along! Friends shouldn't fight!"

"oh! Takeshi! Hello there."

"yo! Scarlet."

"hey! Stop ignoring me!"

I got up then and left. I forgot my lunch gotta buy some bread.

After school.

I was walking home when I realized that probably tomorrow Mukuro will make his move...

in my dream.

"ugh! Why? Why?" I exclaimed staring at the sky.

He gave me a confused look.

'why are you always in my dreams? Aren't you supposed to be attacking Namimori students? Kidnapping Fuuta? Trying to take over Tsuna's body?!"

"how do you know all that?"

"umm... any-anyway! You didn't answer my question yet!"

"so you don't enjoy my presence?"

"...i-i..." my face went red.i turned around. "i didnt say that!"

my back got warmer. "kufufufu,so you're saying that you do enjoy my presence."

"i didnt say that either!" my face was heating up.

He probably leaned next to my ear because the next thing I felt was him breathing.

"you're getting awfully red Scarlet."

OH MY EFFING GOD! The way my name sounded when he said it. I turned an even deeper shade of red.

"kufufufu."

his laugh! Anymore of this and my heart will stop! Is he trying to kill me this way? I turned around and pushed him away. Face flushed.

"What the hell! You P.P.P! Stay away from me!"

he just smirked. My heart is going into over drive. He took a few steps closer until he was in front of me. A head taller than me. My heart stopped. He leaned down closer until we were face to face. "why?"

my heart exploded.

And that was when I woke up from my dream.

My face completely flushed and steaming.

XD- so I noticed that I keep on changing from past tense to present tense and vise versa. I ned to work on that.

Hehehe. I added a little fluff there. Sorry if it isn't good. I never really tried it before

Scarlet-*her face is completely red.* w-what the hell!

XD- hehehe. See you next time!


End file.
